Our Little Drabbles
by Elzhu
Summary: One-shots full of our most favorite characters from Final Fantasy XIII! Join us for this entertaining event of drabbles. (Will accept suggestions and pairings, if appropriate enough)
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Little Drabbles**_

_**One-shots full of our most favorite characters from Final Fantasy XIII! Join us for this entertaining event of drabbles. (Will accept suggestions and pairings, if appropriate enough)**_

**Chapter 1: The Mall.**

Lightning never thought Serah would ask her, even FORCE her, to go to the mall with her. Never in a million years would Lightning expect this question ever to come, no matter how many times Lightning answered with a firm 'No.' Serah would press on, guess stubborness runs in the family.

_ Flashback_

_ Lightning was preparing dinn- ordering some pizza since the terrible cooker she is, burns everything she tries to cook. Microwave meals, noodles, she even burned cereal! _

_ She was doing her laundry in her lovely home until she heard the sound of a doorbell echo throughout the house, thinking the pizza has finally arrived, she glanced at the clock before grabbing her money. The clock ticked quietly, and she noticed it was 5:03 PM, didn't she order the pizza 5 minutes ago? Shrugging, she walked towards the door money in hand while she walked towards the door making light thuds._

_ Pulling open the door gracefully, she noticed Serah was standing on her doorstep. Being the straightforward-woman she is, she asked, "Serah, why are you here?" She asked coolly._

_ Eager and determined, Serah replied cheerfully, "I was wondering if...you would go to the mall with me on Saturday?" Serah finished excitedly, determined, an- "No." Was Lightning's short reply._

_ Serah knew this was going to happen, Lightning is not going to get out of sisterly-bonding this time! "Aw, come on Lightning! Please! Can we go!" Serah beggingly, and Lightning knew what was going to happen next..._

_ The puppy eyes!_

_ Lightning turned around with a calm expression on her face, not daring to look into those eyes of Serah's, it seemed as if a murderer was planning on murdering someone. Except...these eyes were more innocent, but also with a hint of mischievous._

_ "No." Lightning replied calmly, and firmly again. But Serah thought otherwise, "Please! Please! I promise I won't bother you for a week, a month, a whole ye-!" "Fine...I'll go." Lightning replied, sighing._

_ Serah squealed with delight and glanced at the calender, "Meet me tomorrow at 6:00 sharp!" Then she gracefully skipped out of Lightning's house pumping her fist into the air with delight._

_ When the door slammed shut, the doorbell rang. And dear god, it better not be Snow this time._

_ Flashback End_

Lightning started walking down the sidewalk of New Bodhum, towards the mall. It was a beautiful day, the sun gleaming against the houses portraying the city's beauty, while kids were playing outside with their friends.

Serah was standing patiently outside, until she caught a glimpse of pink in her eyes walking down the street. Immediately, Serah waved her sister over, mentally high-fiving herself for making her stubborn sister come along to do some sisterly-bonding.

Seeing the expression on Lightning's face, Serah could tell Lightning absoulutely did NOT want to be here right now, and just get this over with.

Pouting slightly, nontheless, Serah will somehow make Lightning smile and have just a little bit of fun today. Even if she did not want to be here right now, this is Serah's personal goal for the time-being.

As Serah pulled Lightning through the doors, Lightning's eyes widened slightly. She's never actually been inside a mall before, thinking it was a waste of time, and too childish for her liking.

Lightning scanned the mall from top to bottom, a computer store, videogame store, clothing, and fastfood. Flashing with neon signs; _OPEN. ALL THE GAMES YOU NEED HERE! LOOKING FOR SOME GREAT DEALS ON COMPUTERS? COME ON IN AT Computer Webs!_

Serah got an idea, one her sister would certainly deny...the clothing store. While Lightning had her had turned for the smallest moment Serah took the chance to drag her into the clothing store, Thinking Serah was taking her to the knives store, instead Lightning ended up in an all-pink store full of dresses, bright blue tops...and small-tight skirts.

Lightning was not pleased, living up to her name, as fast as lightning she turned her head to Serah, "Care to tell me why we are in, 'Teen Girls Obsessed With Tight-Skirts' store, Serah?"

Serah stared at Lightning with at least a ton of shirts with heart-shapes and stars on bright colors such as pink, yellow, and blue. Along with tight, tight, TIGHT skirts hitting almost the top of the ceiling. Serah replied back with a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh nothing~ I just wanted you to try on some clothes I found."

Before Lightning could argue, she was pushed behind the door of the dressing room, while Serah was going through the gigantic pile of clothes, messing with her sister. "Hmm, _I Love Hot Guys_, perfect! Heart-shaped shirts with glitter all over them? Totally her style! And skirts with hot-pink with some red kisses, she'll love this!" Serah threw the clothes in the dressing room one by one, almost overflowing it so much, you might've heard a nail popping off.

"Remember to try on each and every clothing! Okay, Lightning?" Serah smiled happily, skipping away to find some tops. Lightning thought otherwise, she reached for the door to pull it open but noticed...some NAILS holding it together?! Serah wanted her to try out each and every clothing?! She looked around the overflowing rooms up clothes, and noticed a vent above her.

Serah had her bag of clothes in hand, going back to check on Lightning, she grabbed her hammer pulling out the nails nailed onto the door tightly, "Okay Lightning! Let's see how beau-!" Serah's reply was cut short when a pile of clothes exploded into her face, it felt almost as if she body-slammed into a pool.

She dug out of the clothing, seeing the customers and employees not pleased, as she shakily sat up in the wonderland of clothes, she saw Lightning in the knives store, looking at a black knife, with silver stripes going across the silver blade. She glanced up and locked eyes with Serah, simply smirking at her.

Serah got back with Lightning, picking up each and every pile of clothing in the store, she even had to fold them! She glanced down at her watch, noticing it was 10:00! They've been out for 4 hours?! "Uh, Lightning?" Serah began sheepishly. "Yeah?" Came her reply. "Uhhhh...It's 10:00 PM." Serah finished. Lightning glanced at Serah...and then back to her knives.

Uh oh.** (Imagine what happened. Anything you want of what happened :D)**

Serah and Lightning walked out of the never-ending mall, with Lightning examining her knives and placing them in her holster, and Serah checking out the clothes she got, until Serah popped the question, "So Lightning, did you have fun today?" Serah leaned in slightly, to look at Lightning's lips.

Lightning smiled a small smile for a slight second and answered, "I guess it was fun."

**Done.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Little Drabbles**_

_**One-shots full of our most favorite characters from Final Fantasy XIII! Join us for this entertaining event of drabbles. (Will accept suggestions and pairings, if appropriate enough)**_

**Chapter 2: Vanille and Hope**

**The daily life of Hope, where he is struggling to keep his emotions together, since Vanille has been crystalized for almost 7 years now. But all of that may change.**

Hope glanced at the clock as it ticked quietly, in the empty house. Silence. All he heard was silence, and by his attitude he was...depressed and lonely. Ever since Vanille has been crystalized, things have been awfully rough for his liking.

He missed the pulsian accent she had, the way she said his name coming out of her soft-lucious lips, it made his heart pound against his chest as loud as a drum.

He missed her care-free attitude, smiling gratefully, reassuring everybody that everything will turn out alright, and that it could've been worse. She always had that sweet smile plastered on her face, even in his most depressing moments she would make him smile either way.

Intentionally, or not.

Hope plopped down on the couch in the living room making a quiet _thump_ on the cushiony seat. He looked around the room of the living room, finding something to distract him.

The TV remote was on top of the wooden coffee table, but he wasn't in the mood for watching some TV. He looked to the right, noticing a picture frame laying on top of a small, wooden table.

It seemed awfully dusty, the photo was slightly faded, but it was extremely hard to make out the photo of the picture. Standing up, he silently walked toward the picture frame, and stopped in front of it picking it up, examining the photo.

He wiped off the dust with his thumb, and instantly he saw who it was, the red-head pulsian, with the most sweetest accent that could make you explode into a million pieces, Vanille.

She was grinning that carefree smile in the photo, without a care in the world. She was staring out towards the horizon, watching the sun set and the moon take place of the evening sky.

He smiled slightly, thinking as if she was here with him right now.

But she wasn't, she was crystalized in the sky, probablly never coming back to life. And his smile instantly faded one he thought about that, which is too negative.

He should hold on to hope, hope that she would come back to life.

He noticed another picture frame besides Vanille's, he picked it up and examined it, noticing it was Lightning staring up at the fireworks, when it was Cocoon Eve.

Hope had feelings for Lightning once, yes, it was true...but he soon got over those feelings seeing that Lightning didn't feel the same way, and he soon realized his true love was Vanille.

Trying to get his mind off of things, he walked towards the window and pulled the red elegant, golden striped curtains out of the way, and was blinded by the bright light.

Stumbling back a few feet, he quickly regained his balance before hitting the flat-screen TV and knocking it off of the wall, thumping back towards the window he looked outside.

It was a glamorous day, the sun was shining high in the sky while kids were playing outside with their friends, smiling lightly, he glanced towards his left and noticed the crystal pillar floating high in the sky.

The suns beams bouncing off of it's smooth, crystal clear, surface.

He frowned slightly, he was, again, reminded of Vanille crystalized in the sky. It was a beautiful day out, but he was too empty to even take a step outside.

Walking back towards his room, he noticed a small book peeking out from under his bed, bending over and picking it up, sitting down on the bed huffing. He looked at the title of the book: Scrapbook Memories.

His eyes widened a bit, he remembered this book! After Vanille was crystalized, he gathered all of the pictures he could find of him and Vanille, including his friends, and made a perfect scrapbook filled with his most precious memories.

Hope turned the page, his green-emerald eyes darting from picture to picture, him and Vanille staring out towards the horizon while the sun was setting. Vanille and everybody else, including himself, taking a family photo while he was blushing madly, since Vanille was gripping his hand the entire time. Snow accidentally tripping and smashing his face into _**Lightning's **_birthday cake, Fang and Vanille playing pranks on each other.

And finally, Sazh, Dajh, and Serah all telling each other their adventures filled with laughs! He smiled, getting ready to turn the next page of the precious scrapbook, until he heard a ring coming from his pocket.

Grumbling and irritated that he was being bothered, he fished out his phone and answered, and his eyes went wide. Dropping the phone from his hand, a soft thump landing on the bed.

Vanille, is no longer crystalized.

**Done. **


End file.
